Carta al fuego
by Marinuqui
Summary: Un hombre escribiendo una carta. Una certeza clara. Demasiado tarde para quizás, cambiar, pero no emendar los errores. Una carta al fuego...Una carta cuyo destinatario nunca recibirá "Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_"Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

"Querido hermano,

La verdad es que no sé a ciencia exacta la razón por la cual estoy escribiendo estas letras. Quizás para sentirme algo mejor. Puede que con un intento de llegar a sentirme algo más noble por todo lo que llegué a causar"

Regulus se detuvo un segundo. Podía sentir la calidez de la vela en frente de su rostro. El fuego parecía moverse lentamente. El joven de cabello oscuro evitó cualquier instante de ser quemado por ello, aunque a veces acercaba su mano para poder entrar en calor en esa noche que se cernía fría, helada más bien. Suspiró, tomando entre sus manos una foto de su familia

Podía ver a su padre, quien levantaba el mentón con cierta porte elegante. Siempre le había tenido como un referente, aunque no compartiese del todo esos ideales tan extremistas. Su cabello brillaba, y se notaba pese al color gris de la fotografía, que era antigua. Parecía ser de estas de un siglo anterior, aunque sabía que era de pocos años atrás. Su madre deslizaba su brazo entre el de su padre. Los señores Black sonreían un poco, lo justo para indicar que eran felices. Su hermano también salía, aunque no parecía prestar mucha atención. Fue un año antes de que entrase a Hogwarts. Y luego estaba él mismo. En aquel entonces, tenía nueve años. Y estaba radiante. Fue la época más feliz de su vida

Se detuvo un instante, levantando sus ojos hacia la ventana, observando como la lluvia caía sobre las calles abarrotadas por personas. Sus labios se entreabrieron, escapando así un halo de aire. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el papel, y decidió seguir escribiendo lo que había decidido empezar

"Es demasiado tarde. O eso creo. Estaba aquí, solo, después de todo lo que había sucedido…Y he decidido dar una vuelta por el pasado. Ese que me marcó. Ese que te influyó a ti para comportarte de cierta manera conmigo. Y lo que he visto ha sido algo que me ha desagradado y agradado a partes iguales. Experiencias bonitas, y otras que no lo son tanto. ¿Por dónde empezar, hermano? ¿Por dónde tengo que explorar para convencerme de que esto que estoy a punto de hacer es lo correcto?"

Volvió a quedarse pensativo. Era cierto que tenía que hacerlo pese a todo, pero no sabía si tenía fuerzas suficientes para ello. La valentía necesaria para enfrentarse a aquello que más temía. Tragó saliva, dejando caer la pluma sobre la mesa. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos con el fin de tranquilizarse, aunque no era capaz de ello. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente como si de una película se tratase. Una que parecía no tener final. Una que aún no estaba terminada y que le tocaba a él finalizar. C erró los párpados por un segundo para bajar sus manos de nuevo y tomar la pluma y proseguir con la escritura. Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Con decisiones poco propias de él

"A veces recuerdo momentos vividos de nuestra niñez. La presentación nuestra en la alta sociedad por parte de nuestros padres. El que nos relacionásemos con nuestras primas. Que aprendiésemos que lo nuestro era lo correcto. Que seríamos dignos Slytherin. Las travesuras que realizabas. Lo harta que estaba Narcisa por ello. El cómo Bellatrix te hubiese lanzado millones de "cruciatus" y como Andrómeda siempre te protegía. Son instantes que pasan por mi mente. Nítidos. Pero intensos. A veces me cuestiono el qué hubiese sucedido si yo hubiese sido exactamente igual a ti. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por los ideales de padre y madre. Si no hubiese llegado a ser lo que ellos querían y pretendían. ¿Acaso hubiese corrido la misma suerte que tú? ¿Así no me sentiría con esta pesadez en mi espalda? Esa carga de acciones mal realizadas. De arrepentimientos que ya no sirven de nada.

Todo empezó con tu entrada en la escuela. Yo aún era demasiado pequeño para entender las cosas, pero sí que comprendía que la casa Gryffindor no era la adecuada para una familia como la nuestra. O eso era en aquel entonces. Quizás fuese mejor incluso. O puede que no fuese tema de la casa, sino de la persona en sí. Ahora tengo claro que fuiste a Gryffindor porque eras como eres. Y yo fui a Slytherin porque el sombrero me consideraría digno de esa casa. Puedes pensar que es horrible ese lugar. Pero no lo era, Sirius. No lo era para nada. Pese a todo, no me arrepiento de ser una serpiente. He aprendido a lo largo de la vida que nosotros juzgamos, pero vosotros también lo hacéis. A todas horas. Creo que tal vez, en el fondo, no son tan diferentes los dos lugares, ¿verdad?

Pero tenía diez años, y ver como padre y madre se comportaban ante eso me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad. De que yo era el bien, y tú el mal. Al final fue al revés, ¿no hermano? Tampoco me voy a parar en esos detalles. Pero sí que sé que sucedió así, y que aunque tengo algo de culpa, era demasiado infantil como para poder pensar por mí mismo, y cuando he llegado a comprenderlo, era demasiado tarde…Demasiado…"

El hombre dejó un momento todo aquello para pensar tranquilamente sobre ello. Sus pupilas se nublaron por ello, percatándose de todo el año que quizás causó a gente que le quería. Se sorbió la nariz con cuidado. Las lágrimas pretendían deslizarse por su rostro con el fin de olvidar todo aquello. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pidiendo un poco clemencia hacia la persona que se encargase de todo aquello

"Ahora, con los años, me he dado cuenta de que con esas ideas, me alejé de personas que merecían la pena. Y que no eran malas como me hicieron creer. Tú eras mi hermano. Aquel al que admiraba. Y me dejé obnubilar por todas esas palabras impregnadas de elegancia, pero de falsedad, de cinismo puro y duro. ¿Sabías que me enamoré? Me enamoré de la chica más perfecta del mundo

Su cabello me introducía en una especie de ensoñación dulce, y a la vez, extraña. Era de la misma tonalidad que la melena de Andrómeda, aunque con un brillo especial. Era solamente ella, la que con una sonrisa, conseguía que me ruborizase, pasando por un toque imperceptible para los demás.

Nunca he sido el chico más guapo del mundo. Ni siquiera atractivo. Era normal. No destacaba. Era un Slytherin que sabía dar miedo a los demás, pero no era del mismo modo como en el que tú conseguías que toda chica se percatase de tu presencia. No pasabas inadvertido para nadie. Sin embargo, yo sí. Excepto para dos personas. Para el hombre más malvado del mundo, y para la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorado

Y tienes razón, esa es la razón exacta por la cual ya no soy ese terrible… ¿Asesino? Porque había algo en lo que ella fallaba. Y por mucho que me rogase estar a mi lado, no se lo permití. Porque sería una desgracia para la familia. Porque era una muggle, y eso era algo que deshonraría a los "Sangre pura" como éramos nosotros.

No pienses, sin embargo, que yo por eso no quería su felicidad. Al contrario. La deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no pudiese proporcionársela yo… Y ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, estoy aquí, escribiéndote estas estúpidas líneas para dejarte claro que voy a hacer lo que creo bueno y correcto. Voy a destrozar algo que el señor Tenebroso necesita. Algo que le es indispensable. Y lo haré pese a que por ello deba entregar mi propia vida. Y por esa misma razón, estoy aquí, a punto de destrozar esta carta. Esta carta que nunca vas a recibir. Porque sería una gran decepción. Porque sé que para ti lo fui, y que no hay nada que pueda repararlo

Adiós, Sirius…Y espero que esto, en el fondo, sirva para algo

Tu hermano, Regulus Black"

El hombre se levantó de la silla, tomando el papel entre sus manos. Aún recordaba como entre los escombros, intentando distinguir a las víctimas, se hallaba ella. Inerte, entre los retos del techo que se cernían sobre ella. Sus párpados se encontraban abiertos, dejando así vislumbrar el brillo apagado de sus ojos grises. Y él se cayó, de rodillas, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Y la besó suavemente, gritando. Pidiendo que no se fuese. Que tenía que ser una broma. Pero no lo era

Podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros. Podía ver como el Señor Tenebroso reía por las desgracias aquellas. Y se detuvo a pensar, y a mirar a su alrededor. Niños pequeños. Familias destruidas. ¿A cambio de qué? ¡Ellos también eran personas? Y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Debía reaccionar. Por ella. Por todos los que estaban sufriendo ellos. Pero era algo tarde. Y tampoco quería que su hermano se compadeciese de él. Lanzó la carta al fuego, y esta ardió bajo el ardor de su mirada.


End file.
